Deliver Me
by angela evans
Summary: Follow up to "Forever" ~ Sydney and Vaughn are still dealing with Badenweiler . . . and each other


"Deliver Me"   
A/N: Follow-up to "Forever", a post-"Doppelganger" S/V fic. Another song ficcy, and once again, the song is by Sarah Brightman, "Deliver Me". I don't own anything, this story is not intended for profit, blah blah woof woof . . .   
  
Deliver me, out of my sadness.   
Deliver me, from all of the madness.   
Deliver me, courage to guide me.   
Deliver me, strength from inside me.   
  
"Listen to me," Vaughn repeated as he continued to stare at her in wonder. She amazed him. His voice fell to barely a whisper. "None of this is your fault. I promise you. And some day I will make it up to you." His hand left her face to stroke her silken hair and she pressed her face into his chest again.   
  
Sydney continued to weep in his arms. This was the second time she had cried in front of him. So much for the tough-chick attitude. There was just something about him that made it so easy for her to open up to. He was the only one who knew her. The only one besides Danny . . .   
  
"Shh," he murmured, continuing stroking her hair. He tightened his arms around her as her sobs intensified and he knew then that she was thinking of Danny again. Vaughn brushed a few stray thoughts of Alice from his head. Sydney needed him, and that was all that was important. He didn't know how it had changed so quickly from awe at her as an operative to . . . to whatever this was he was feeling.   
  
Sydney felt her tears slowing as her sobs quieted and her breathing returned to normal. She looked up at Vaughn and smiled sadly, wiping a tear from her eye. "Thank you," she said quietly, stepping back from him. But he held on to her hands, keeping her within arm's length. "Sydney . . . I don't think you should be alone tonight," he heard himself say, and then, "Let me take care of you."   
  
All of my life I've been in hiding.   
Wishing there was someone just like you.   
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,   
I know that you're the one to pull me through.   
  
In the car on the way to the motel, neither said a word. Sydney spent most of the ride looking out the window at the night sky. Vaughn glanced at her every few minutes, wondering what she was thinking about. He reached out his right hand and laid it over her left.   
Sydney looked up when she felt Vaughn's hand touch hers - for the second time that night. She could see the concern in his eyes, the sympathy, and the wonder. She knew he had to be pushing thoughts of Alice to the back of his head, just like she was trying to push the thoughts of Danny back into that little space she had packed them into when she'd returned to SD-6.   
  
Deliver me, loving and caring.   
Deliver me, giving and sharing.   
Deliver me, the cross that I'm bearing.   
  
When they were finally in the room, they stood there awkwardly, each one wondering what they should do, and just what they would do. Sydney finally made the decision, letting herself sit down on the bed. Vaughn sank down next to her. She turned to look at him and found herself staring right into his eyes. She had to look away, for fear of doing something they both knew they shouldn't.   
  
"Thank you," she said, her voice rough. "I, uhh, didn't mean to get so emotional."   
  
"It's okay," Vaughn replied, feeling the temptation to reach out and smooth a lock of hair behind her ear. "I understand."   
  
"I don't think you do," she whispered.   
  
All of my life I was in hiding.   
Wishing there was someone just like you.   
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,   
I know that you're the one to pull me through.   
  
Deliver me,   
Deliver me,   
Oh deliver me.   
  
"It's more than Badenweiler . . . it's my father, it's Danny . . . it's Will. He's looking for answers to Danny's murder. Answers he shouldn't be looking for, but he won't rest. He's pressuring me to give him answers I can't give him. And my father . . ." Tears started flowing again.   
  
"Let it out," he whispered, taking her in his arms. "Just let it go for the night."   
  
Sydney looked up at him, and in that one moment, they did the unthinkable. Their lips met in the sweetest kiss either one had ever experienced. Vaughn felt Sydney's soft lips brushing his and the feelings that swelled inside him were overwhelming. He deepened the kiss and Sydney felt herself become light as air, the only thing keeping her grounded was the feeling of his arms around her.   
  
All of my life I was in hiding.   
Wishing there was someone just like you.   
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,   
I know that you're the one to pull me through.   
  
When they broke apart, they looked at each other, the gravity of that one moment settling in. Sydney looked away and Vaughn removed his hands from her hair, where they had become entangled during the kiss.   
  
"I'm sorry," he said, almost automatically, and instantly regretting it when he saw the hurt wash over her.   
  
"No, it's just . . . too soon. For me. And you know we can't. For many reasons."   
  
He felt his heart shatter as he watched her stand. "Alice."   
  
She nodded. "And SD-6. And the CIA." She was gathering her things hurriedly, and she was close to loosing it again. Vaughn sighed. He wanted so badly just to say 'screw the consequences' and take her in his arms and kiss her again. So he did. And then he held her until she slept. Promising himself that someday he would make it up to her, that he would deliver the both of them from this madness.   
  
Deliver me,   
Deliver me,   
Oh deliver me.   
  
Deliver me,   
Oh deliver me.   
Won't you deliver me? 


End file.
